My Hearts Rightful Home
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca is dating Drew but when she finds out he's cheating she turns to her truest of lovers to heal her heart.


**Welcome to another Christmas one-shot this one will focus one my third favorite ship Fiona/Bianca if you guys haven't guessed by now Bianca is on my short list of people that I would consider pairing Fiona with when she's not paired with Imogen.**

 **In Degrassi saviors website news my December schedule which is up on the Degrassi saviors website will go into effect this week so if you haven't already check it out.**

 **This will be a smutty one-shot but it won't be the last these two are paired together I have a long story for them stashed away.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Warning This story contains heavy smut so I'm warning you now if you're not a smut reader kindly read something else.**

 **Here is what you need to keep in mind**

 **Takes place during Christmas break of Fiona's second senior year**

 **Bianca is dating Drew they aren't engaged**

 **Fiona and Imogen are friends but the frostival kiss doesn't happen**

 **Imogen is dating Clare**

 **Katie isn't with Jake**

 **Chapter1 My Hearts Rightful Home**

"That's it just like that take it all baby." Drew moaned as Bianca was currently giving him what his current facial expression would lead one to believe was the world's best blow job, the two had been together closing in on two years and if what Drew told people was to be believed he and Bianca were soulmates.

Drew had wild plans for their amorous activities tonight he wanted all of Bianca and to Drew's approval Bianca had given Drew permission to go all out tonight which needless to say Drew was ready and willing to take full advantage of.

Bianca continued bob her head on Drew's man meat as she threaten to make him climax in a few more moments.

"Ah babe stop don't finish me off just yet." Drew said looking at the top of his girlfriend's head before pulling her hair slightly to free his cock from its oral confines but just before he did that he reached over with his left hand and swatted her on the ass.

"Nice and firm I love your ass babe."

"Well that's good to know because I love your cock now if you wouldn't mind getting rid of this stupid condom so I can feel your monster cock in me that'd be nice."

"Your wish is my command love."

Drew disposed of the condom in the trash can by his bed still hard as rock and returned to bed.

"So you never told me what you had in tonight for us."

"Patience baby how bout I show instead of tell you." Drew said rejoining Bianca on the bed this time spreading her legs so they looked directly into each other's eyes.

"Babe tonight I'm going for the triple crown." Drew said in a dulcet seductive tone.

"Is that so Mr. Torres in that case come claim your first prize."

"As you wish." Drew slowly began his ascent on Bianca planting gentle kisses starting from the top of her feet being sure to skip over one of his most wanted prizes.

As Drew worked his way up Bianca he gave her a few teasing touches on her pussy gathering her wetness on his fingers and tasting them.

"MMM sweet like sugar, now my angel I will slowly take my first prize." Drew said planting kisses up Bianca's body nipping at her neck working his way to her left breast planting kisses while at the same time working towards her already hard nipple.

Once he got to her nipple he teased it with his tongue.

"MMM Drew more." Bianca begged as he began to seal off the stiffening pebble like skin.

Drew spent a short while sucking on her left breast before releasing it and kissing the valley between her ample chest and giving the right breast the same treatment.

"Aw Drew I'm begging I'm soaked please put something in or on me I need you." Bianca begged.

"Patience angel good things come to those who wait." Drew said planting more feather kisses on Bianca but this time using his manhood to tease her drenched pussy.

Drew slowly worked his way down Bianca's body with feather lite kisses feeling even more of her wetness as he did so.

"Ah drenched and all because and for me I think I've earned my second prize."

"Ah Drew I'm begging you just fuck me already." Bianca moaned searching for Drew's cock.

"I think you've earned this babe." Drew stated spreading Bianca's legs teasing her one last time.

Drew blew hot air on Bianca's pussy gently opening her up to tease her with his fingers.

Drew started with one finger slowly working her insides nipping her clit.

"Ah Drew don't be a clit tease fuck me." Bianca begged to which Drew took his free hand and retrieved Bianca's hand and placed it on his cock.

"Here entertain yourself with my cock while I work your pussy".

Bianca jerked Drew concentrating on his grunts while worked a second and third finger inside her.

"Ah fuck Drew I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

"You will trust me." Drew said as he continued working Bianca over.

Ah! Drew I'm going to cum stop."

Just before Bianca's center became a vice grip on his fingers he gave her a few quick licks.

"Drew why did you stop?" Bianca asked still holding Drew in her hand.

"I've already taken two of prizes it's time I took my grand prize." Drew said releasing himself from Bianca's grip.

"Lucky the house is empty wouldn't want any interruptions for the grand finale." Drew said in a seductive tone which wet Bianca even more.

Drew kissed Bianca again on the lips before turning her over on her stomach.

"Grab your ass for me it's time I send you over the edge." Drew commanded.

Bianca knowing what was coming next knew Drew was about to fulfill his most wanted fantasy again.

They didn't engage in anal on a regular basis only on special occasions and tonight was one of those occasions.

Drew grabbed a bottle of vanilla scented lube applied a generous amount to himself before he gave Bianca a few swats on the ass.

"Oh fuck yes Drew I've been a bad girl spank me."

Spanking is only a prelim babe get ready for the main event."

Drew pulled Bianca's hands off her ass and spanked her five more times before feeling her wetness on his hand again.

"Get ready babe your ass is mine tonight."

"Ah fuck yes all yours Drew take it".

Drew lubed Bianca's ass and teased her entrance with his man meat.

Drew fuck me I'm begging you."

"I will but finger yourself as I do I want you full from both ends."

Bianca did as she was told and pumped inside herself as Drew pounded her from behind.

"So good baby all for me." Drew grunted as he ponded her.

"Ah yes Drew right there Fuckkkkk!"Bianca cried out as she was about to peak.

That's take it all angel!" Drew yelled as he pounded his girlfriend.

That's when unthinkable happened Drew was about to climax when he did something Bianca didn't expect.

"So good Katie!"

Unluckily for Drew just as Bianca was about to climax she heard Drew's utterance and expelled Drew from herself and turned around. Causing Drew to release on the sheets.

"Drew why did you just climax calling for Katie?"

"Bianca it was a mistake I'm sorry."

"Bullshit Drew I want the truth now."

"Drew was heated but knew he was busted so he decided to come clean.

"I've been seeing and doing Katie for a month and I was supposed to dump you after this and make things official with her."

"I don't fucking believe you asshole I just gave you every part of me and you've been screwing around behind my back."

"Yeah but I'm not sorry Katie is my soulmate I was just using you till I got in good with Katie."

"You know what Drew fuck you I'm gone you asshole!" Bianca yelled gathering her stuff getting Dressed in Adam's room and leaving in tears.

Bianca rushed out of the Torres' house and called Fiona the only person she wanted right now.

Luckily she picked up instantly.

"Hey Fiona it's Bianca open your door I'll be there in ten." Bianca cried.

"Okay but why?"

"I'll explain later just open up."

"Fine I will."

Bianca was at Fiona's in no time flat luckily Fiona was waiting for her dressed in shorts and a white shirt.

"Bianca what happen?"

"Drew cheated on me with Katie and I found out while we were having sex."

"Aw you poor thing come in."

Bianca walked into the loft and headed for Fiona's bed where Fiona joined her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah there is you can change our friends with benefits arrangement to an exclusive one and fuck me until I forget Drew existed and I'm begging you take me both ways I want my body and heart to be yours."

Fiona saw the intent in Bianca's eyes and new this day would come.

"Okay just wait here I'll get ready."

"Thanks babe I love you."

"I love you more sweet baby B."

Fiona came back a short while later ready for her new girlfriend.

As Fiona pounded Bianca into paradise Bianca knew that her heart was now in the right hands.

 **That's it for this short hope you enjoyed it as I said before look out for a longer Fiona/Bianca story later.**


End file.
